Minor Tokens
For a full table of when everything unlocks, please see the Token Master List. __FORCETOC__ Minor Item Minor tokens are often personalised or otherwise special items that, whilst fun, have no tangible powers. Minor items are usually not mass produced with many mass produced items being free. Some such examples include: *Colour Changing Hat *Fanged Frisbee *Hand crafted, personalised Wizarding Chess set *Personalised animated figurines of more obscure wizarding figures, relatives, or perhaps even yourself! *Self heating cloak *Singing Teapot *Special wands with rare exotic woods or cores *Quick Quotes Quill with invisible ink Please note that the follow items are examples of stuff that is completely free, outside the tokens system and require no apps: *Animated Dragon figurines *Animated Harry Potter (or other character of such fame) figure *Animated poster of a famous Quidditch player *Exploding Snap Cards *Normal Wizarding Chess set *Quick Quotes Quill Minor Plant Due to there being no measurable power scale to place plants on their prices can range from minor to master tokens, as such plants should be discussed in private discussion queue prior to purchasing so a price for the plant can be assigned based on its power and versatility. The vast majority of mundane plants are totally free, such as roses or potatos. However, some more exotic mundane plants that can only be grown easily via magic may cost minor tokens, such as: * Banana Trees * Coconut Tree Minor Story Story Tokens are powerful tokens capable of making your narrative desires come to life. The power of these tokens is limited only by the user’s imagination and what we can fit into Harry Potter and Model Hogwarts canon, and it is the scope that sets that differentiates the different levels of Story Tokens. Spending a Minor Token on a story means you will be given a short prompt you can reply to, based on something you'd like to establish or accomplish for your character. Generally the scope of minor tokens should be very small, and while they won't have much reach beyond your character, they can still offer a chance for development. Here are some examples: *Your character stands up to NPCs bullying another NPC character, allowing your character to be a hero. *Your character is asked by the professor of their favourite subject to do a special task. *Your character runs into a dodgy wizard in Diagon Alley, and has to get out of the situation. *Your character finds a mysterious note with a riddle, and they decide to solve it and find out what it means. DJ Role Buying this role grants you access to the music channels of the model, allowing you to listen to the current playlist and add your own music to the channel. Magical Patronus In rare cases one's Patronus form may take on the appearance of a magical creature that exists within the wizarding world. Requires access to Expecto Patronum, either through seventh year Charms/Defence classes, or an early apprentice application (see !info Expecto Patronum for recommended years to apply/learn). Mundane Pet Students are permitted to bring one owl, cat or toad to school with them. If you wish to bring a different (or another) non-magical animal, you may purchase one with this token. Application difficulty will be scaled based on the animal's rarity and danger. This also includes half-kneazles, pygmy puffs, and toads with wings. If you are unsure on pricing, please check the creature document to see if a pet you want is a minor token. Creature Document. Restricted Section Visit One visit to the Restricted Section will allow you to view a random book full of knowledge. You may spend higher-level tokens for less random and more powerful books. Unique Circumstances Want to take a year out of the castle without isolating yourself fully from the model? Can't keep up with the plot due to IRL concerns and don't want to just fade into the background OOC? A unique circumstance can be applied for, justifying reduced activity from you IC in some way with minimal difficulty. These circumstances cannot be used to justify other applications or get you rewards (although you can apply for additional limitations or restrictions if you please). Examples could include: Staying over at Hogsmeade, being able to meet friends during Hogsmeade weekends, a family home in Scotland, et cetera! Blood Pact (Participant) Each participant in a Blood Pact agreement must pay a minor token, with the exception of the Trustee (who has to pay an apprentice token). This binds the participant by the rules stated in the blood pact and requires them to give consent (either IC or OOC) to break the blood pact. By purchasing this you agree to hold your character to the rules established by the pact. Avoiding Discovery Under certain circumstances you may want your character to break Hogwarts school rules and avoid discovery by a professor, head student or prefect, who have special powers to discover such rule-breaking. You can, of course, do this through careful setting of the scene, such as RPing your character being very careful and using protective spells. However, you can also pay a minor token for an additional layer of protection that extends beyond your character's capabilities, such as the help of a NPC. It should be noted that this purchase does not guarantee your character will avoid discovery. If the rule-breaking takes place in an open scene or public place, or if your character acts recklessly IC, or if the incident is reported later, your character may still receive consequences. Category:OOC Articles Category:Abilities Category:Character Creation Category:Tokens